wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Madoka Kurosawa
Madoka Kurosawa is another tadpole in the Wonderland series. Just like Mikado Ryuugamine and the others, she too was a mental patient at Chou Mori Institution. She was also entered into Project Tadpole. Appearance and Personality Appearance Madoka wears red-framed glasses to block out her powerful eyes. In "Girls", she ends up putting them away in her desk drawer. She has grey-brown eyes and dark brown bangs that cover her forehead. Personality Madoka's grandparents say that she is good with observing people. That was probably why she didn't trust Jinnai Yodogiri when he started coming around the house. Back Story Madoka lived with her grandparents when she was a little girl. Everything was good until Jinnai Yodogiri came into their lives. He went to school with Haruki Kurosawa for a year. Yodogiri kept coming to the house every day. Madoka herself wasn't too comfort about him. One day, the little girl was playing in the background when she saw a cat running through the fence. Madoka ran over to chase it. When she reached into the hole for the cat, someone grabbed her by the wrist. Another man covered her mouth and drugged. She ended up in Chou Mori when she was eight years old. When she got out, her grandmother didn't want to talk to her about it. But Madoka's grandfather wanted to tell her the truth. Sadly, he got ill and ended up in a nursing home. It is revealed, that it was grandma who was the one poisoning her husband to keep him quiet about the truth. Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Madoka struggles with her powerful vision and uses glasses to hide it. Lately, she's starting to have pains in her eyes. Izaya Orihara sends her texts, taunting her to take off her glasses to fix the problem. She doesn't want to at first, but ends up doing it anyway. After her powers start up again, Madoka has a vision of the city on fire. It is then Midori Amano reaches out to her. Later, Madoka and the other tadpoles look for Mikado when he goes missing. In "Girls", Madoka puts away her glasses and wonders what she's going to do next. She still doesn't remember much about her time at Chou Mori. She thinks that it is a good idea to stay by Midori in order to keep herself from breaking down. After that thought, Midori texts her to meet up with the other girls at Russia Sushi. They do meet up and exchange stories about how they ended up at Chou Mori. In "Exposed" Madoka and Midori meet up with a tadpole named Naomi Aizawa after she contacted them both. Naomi shows them her powers and Madoka asks if she had been receiving texts from someone encouraging her to use her powers. The new tadpole says yes, leading Madoka to form her own theory. Caged Wonderland Madoka and the other tadpoles have a mock sports day to test the effects of Kratos on their bodies after the last experiment. She later gets a mysterious text telling her that her grandmother is lying to her. When her grandmother asks what is wrong, Madoka lies and says that everything is fine. During the weekend blackout, Madoka gets another text telling her to ask her grandmother why he is so sick. Her grandmother calls her to help her find some matches for light. After the candles are lit, Madoka asks her grandmother about her grandfather. At first, the grandma tries to be vague, but her granddaughter hears her thoughts. It turns out, that her grandmother was making her husband sick to keep him quiet about something to protect Madoka. Madoka is horrified and walks away. In "Rite of Spring", Mikado calls her to help him and Masaomi Kida look for Chiharu Hashimoto. She later meets up with Mikado and asks about Chiharu's well-being. They talk for a bit before they are surrounded demon possessed thugs. They are rescued by a tadpole named Yukio Miwa. After introducing each other and saying what powers they have, he asks her and Mikado if they have seen a woman with red hair. They say no. In "Madoka", she gets a call from the Shintomi Nursing Home, telling her that her grandfather's condition had improve and that he wanted to talk to her. Madoka heads up to Tsujiki to visit him. To her surprise, her grandfather is well and able to talk to her again. He tells her that a man in a long black coat healed him. After that, the grandfather apologizes and tells her the truth about how she ended up at Chou Mori. Turns out, a man named Jinnai Yodogiri got close to the grandparents and had her abducted. Madoka's was so angry with her husband that she poisoned him out of revenge and anger. Afterwards, Madoka returned home and packed up her things. She confronted her grandma about the truth and the grandma tried to reason everything away. Madoka got angry and beat her down. After that, she ran way from home and is looking for a cheap apartment. In the season finale, Madoka helps with the search for Seiji. The Month of No Gods Naomi is helping Madoka find a new place to live. Madoka has a bit of a panic attack that leaves her running to the bathroom to try and calm down. Devil's Wonderland Madoka has been living out of capsule hotels while trying to maintain the image of everything being okay. She goes to school and work as usual. One day while going to get dinner, Madoka encounters Erina Kate. They talk for a bit before Madoka checks into another capsule hotel for the night. After a bath in the public bath, she checks in and goes to bed. But, Madoka is woken up by a woman nex door babbling and screaming. The tadpole tries to drown her out with the white noise function in the capsule but the woman gets louder. Madoka screams at her to shut up, beating the side of the wall but there is thumping back. Finally, the tadpole leaves her capsule to see who is next to her. Turns out, there is nobody in the capsule next door. Madoka explains the situation to the night shift concierge. He is horrified to learn that she got the wrong capsule. This pushes Madoka to look for an apartment. Tadpole Powers Primary Trait Madoka has very powerful eyesight. She can see everything for miles. Because of this, she wears her glasses to block out her powers. She ends up putting away her glasses so that she use her powers better. Secondary Trait Just like the other tadpoles, Madoka can also hear thoughts of those close by and raise someone desires. She can communicate with them telepathically and due to newer results, she can't get drunk, sick, or high anymore. Another new experiment has taken away her need to sleep. Augmentations In the newer experiments, she more attractive, smarter, and can see the future. After the last experiment, she's much more athletic. Relationships Midori Amano Main Article: Midori Amano Midori is the first tadpole to contact Madoka. The girl went seem to be forming a kind of friendship due to the situation they are being forced into. Madoka believes that if things were normal, she and Midori would never cross paths. For now, she accepting the time tadpole's friendship. Naomi Aizawa Main Article: Naomi Aizawa Madoka and Midori first met Naomi after she reached out to them. They met up at a cafe and she showed them her powers. Madoka currently isn't ready to trust her yet. Currently, Naomi is helping her find a new place to live. Trivia * It is implied that Madoka's mother is in a mental institution. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Tadpoles Category:Chou Mori Patients Category:Super Human